1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination of an outer motor and a control box therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional brushless DC motor is composed of a main body and a controller having a control box, in which the main body includes a front end cover, a rotor, a stator, a casing, and a rear end cover while the controller itself is an aluminum casting piece directly mounted at the rear end cover of the main body. The control box includes a circuit board, on which electronic components are mounted. An empty cavity inside the motor casing is separated from a cavity of the control box. Thus, the structure has the following disadvantages: 1) the controller is independent from the rear end cover, thus it is complicated and costly to make; 2) the main body and the controller are respectively connected with lead wires and thus the electrical connection is complex and liable to cause fault; and 3) the control box has no capacity of water discharge, and thus it is easy to be soaked by water, thereby leading to a high failure rate.